


i've got plans to get to you (the becoming soft remix)

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is a soft boy, M/M, Post-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: week 41: “i deserve a muffin for putting up with you,”





	i've got plans to get to you (the becoming soft remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolainslackss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolainslackss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i've got plans to get to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769856) by [lolainslackss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolainslackss/pseuds/lolainslackss). 

With every other tedious decision in his adult life, Nicky’s incessant comments were behind Andrew’s decision to buy a bigger apartment for Neil and him to live in.

“With you and Neil getting serious, have you ever thought of getting another house?”

It was a simple comment made by Nicky during their weekly Skype night, yet it set Andrew on edge. He paused in his food preparations and glared at the keyboard of his laptop as he thought over what Nicky had planted in his head. Did he need a bigger home?

There were only two of them and two cats and it was not like they could have children, so there was no need for extra rooms. Wait, did Neil want children at all? His stomach tightened in indescribable feelings wanting nothing more than to go through the screen and punch Nicky for bringing up the topic at all. The elder man was lucky he was currently in Germany.

“…Maybe a bay window so Neil can stare out with that forlorn expression he always has as he waits for practice… Andrew, are you still listening?” Nicky was rambling on before capturing Andrew’s attention once more. The blond man squeezed his fingers around the knife in his hand, reminding himself that Neil would not be happy if he cut his fingers off.

“Shut up.”

“But Andrew! You are finally moving in with your boyfriend, shouldn’t you prepare for your family one day?”

“We have two cats who have their own bedroom,” Andrew looked at said cats, glaring at them for a second to establish his dominance to which they simple wound themselves between his legs without care. He glanced at the knife in his hand before deciding that if he killed one, two would replace it.

“But children Andrew!”

“We’ll approach that situation when Neil gets pregnant.”

“Wait, you mean that Neil bottoms?” Nicky’s voice to excited for Andrew’s liking and he sneered at him through the camera.

“Goodbye.”

“Talk to you next week Andrew!” Nicky got in before Andrew disconnected the call. In true Andrew fashion, he planned to forget that the conversation with Nicky ever happened but in true Nicky fashion, his words were embedded in Andrew’s head and made him lose his appetite for the peanut butter sandwich he tediously made himself. Andrew took to glaring at Sir, the fat cat eyeing his sandwich as if he could eat whatever was in it. Granted, Sir seemed like a pig in where he would eat whatever he wished. Be it tuna, a tin can, Andrew’s goalie racquet.

“Freeloader,” Andrew huffed at the cat, carefully pulling apart the pieces of bread and tossing one of the floor for Sir. Immediately the orange cat was licking at the peanut butter and Andrew rolled his eyes. “At least Neil will only be angry at one of us for not eating.” Andrew placed the mangled half of the sandwich down on the plate and leaned back on the couch. King meowed from where she was perched on the back of the couch, patting at Andrew’s hair. The blond man sat there deep in his thoughts, mostly about Nicky’s words, until Sir decided to join them on the couch. Andrew hummed at the fat cat settled in his lap, allowed to show some of his affection for them with no one around.

“Do you think Neil would like a bigger home?” Andrew voiced out loud, letting his fingers tangle into Sir’s orange fur. Despite all his complaining about them, he found that Sir and King were good listeners. If Neil could see him now. “Or want children?” Andrew let all of his doubts and fears out to his cats, Sir meowing whenever Andrew’s fingers tightened in his fur but not running away. King had even shifted over to press her forehead into Andrew’s temple for support.

“I never thought of myself as a parent, but with Neil…” Andrew’s rant was cut off when his phone begun to ring in his pocket, said Junkie on the other line. Andrew cleared his throat before answering the phone with a simple “Hey Junkie.” His crisis would have to wait until later.

* * *

“You need a haircut soon,” Neil commented, running his fingers through Andrew’s long locks. It was one of the rare weekends where they both did not have games or practice and Neil had shown up an hour ago with his bag and a soft smile on his face. After some very grown-up activities, the two of them laid in bed together keeping each other warm.

“What if I like it like this?” Andrew huffed, his own hands tracing over Neil’s lower back. He felt very soft right now and he would hate for the other Foxes to see him like this. Hell, most of them probably assumed that Andrew and Neil only had hate sex and then beat each other up outside of that. After being together for a good handful of years, Andrew began to not overthink his love and affection for that redhead. Though that did not mean he did not like to see Neil work for it.

“You’ll have to pull it back for games. Nicky might have a heart attack if you braid it back,” Neil suggested playfully. Andrew hummed in contemplation, pulling Neil to sit upon his chest. It had taken them many years to get comfortable with each other like this, but Andrew could barely remember (which was subjective because he had an eidetic memory) a day where they were not like this when together.

“More reasons to keep it,” Andrew teased, hands slowly moving up Neil’s hips and torso. Neil gave one of his smiles, the rare ones that were only for Andrew to see. Full of teeth and gums. God Andrew loved this man.

“No killing Nicky,” Neil leaned down to press kisses to Andrew’s face, the blond’s wandering hands shooting up his back to pull him closer. At that moment, Andrew would buy Neil a thousand houses and fill them with as many cats as his little heart desired. He would go on as many double dates with Boyd and Wilds (the two decided to keep their last names when they got married) and wake up at six in the morning every day to practice with him.

“I love you,” Andrew said out of nowhere, hands finding a home on the sides of Neil’s neck to look at him properly. That smile returned to Neil’s face, his eyes shining with love. A sight both of them never thought they would get to experience before college.

“I love you too, you big softie,” Neil teased, laughing loudly as Andrew growled and flipped them over, their nakedness becoming very apparent to them. Andrew pressed his lips to Neil’s, his heart thudding in his chest. Perhaps, this is how Erik felt before he proposed to Nicky?

“I can’t believe you actually took my words to heart, Andrew!” With Nicky flying over from Germany to help Andrew house hunt, it was harder for the blond not to just reach up and strangle him whenever he got on his nerves. Neil had said no killing Nicky and Andrew wanted to keep his boyfriend happy.

“Yeah, yeah, keep your voice down.” They had just finished their third round of house searching that week, but Andrew had found the home for them. It was larger than his current flat, with a guest bedroom and that fucking bay window seat that Nicky claimed would be “perfect for Neil’s pouting.” If he was honest, Andrew could see them living there. Neil cuddled to his side as Andrew smoked his morning cigarette and the cats meowed at their feet for food. It was dizzying how close it was to be real.

“I am just really happy for you Andrew. I am glad you found your happiness,” Nicky reached over the table hesitatingly and covered Andrew’s hand with his. The blond stared down at the hand before looking back at his cousin but made no move to pull away. He was not big on touch really unless it was Neil, but he guesses he could allow his cousin this one exception. “You deserve happiness,” Nicky continued once he realized that Andrew was not going to cut himself off.

“I deserve a muffin for putting up with you,” Andrew huffed, though he gave Nicky’s hand a squeeze in acknowledgment. Neil really did change him. Nicky looked like he was going to cry, but he did get up to get Andrew a muffin. There were moments where he could not stand Nicky, though Andrew was lucky to have him in his life.

* * *

Today was the day. They were moving into their new apartment today. Well, Andrew knew that they were moving, Neil on the other hand? Andrew was never one for surprises, but he did love spontaneous gestures if giving the Junkie a key to his house and car after a couple of months of knowing him was not evident enough.

“Get in the carrier, you little fleabag,” Andrew hissed at King, attempting to scoop her into the carrier. Sir had gone right in and was already plopped down like the fat cat he was, but King was a bit more skittish when it came to traveling in the car. “Neil will be upset if I kill you,” he huffed, more to himself than the cat. Neil would be here any minute and Andrew really did not want to explain why the apartment they had called home for three years was empty. No, this was supposed to be a surprise and Andrew was not going to get beat by a fucking cat.

Placing the carrier on the floor on its side, Andrew put all his energy in grabbing the menace. Lucky for him, there was no furniture for King to hide under. Once he had grabbed the black cat, he dumped her in the carrier and quickly locked the door before she could escape him. Thankfully, he was on a team that actually forced him to cardio so he was not out of breath like he normally would be.

Andrew then went around to grab any last-minute items that he may have missed. Most of his stuff was already at the apartment, with only a few more and the cat carriers remaining. He knew Neil did not have a lot in terms of luggage, but he had gained more than a duffel since being adopted by the Foxes.

“Come on, daddy is going to be here soon.” Andrew slipped his last duffel over his shoulder, grabbed the two cat carriers and made his way outside of his old apartment. His landlord had given him until noon to completely move out, so after dropping off his key he had to wait outside for Neil. He did not mind it at all, lighting up a cigarette as his cats meowed at his feet. He would not miss this apartment, it never felt like home unless Neil was there anyways. He was ready to create a home with Neil, no matter how soft that made him sound.

**Author's Note:**

> i have bronchitis and haven't done any of my university work, but i needed to get this out and i am sorry if it sucks but i cough every twenty minutes and i am trying my best!
> 
> either way, i hope you like it!


End file.
